the_epic_subnautica_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jay The Ghost Leviathan/The Spirit of Death
Introduction I have never wondered where Chicxili was, but since he wasn't at the Meeting for what he made, I was confused. I tipped my tail with extra poison and went to the Lava Kingdom. I brought a key to his house as he said to me earlier in the millinea: "If I'm not where I'm supposed to be because I'm gone, go to my house open it and see if I'm there." So when I opened the door, I heard people talking and a light voice say: "I think someone is here." And then I heard Chicxili's voice reply saying: "If their an intruder, their dead." When I saw Chicxili turn the corner I put up my tail which was a motion for peace. KSD: Why are you here? JAY: You weren't at the meeting. I was confused. You said you would be there watching Pewdiepie the lord and savior of us. KSD: Well, I'm busy. JAY: With the other leviathan. '' I know''. KSD: Well, goodbye. JAY: Bye. I was swimming home when I heard a awful dark voice. ???: Zylated has been knocked out. It's time I go. I got to kill the gargantuan leviathan. JAY: What the heck? You know what? I dialed in a distress message to Mes and Coratales. JAY: I'm calling you guys for a weird reason. I just heard a leviathan say that he knocked out the god Zylated and that he's going to destroy the Gargantuan Leviathan our protecter. Go to the Old Ruins, that's where Zylated is. MES: On my way! CRYS: I'll be there in a second. Exactly 1 second later. MES: We're here. Where is Zylated? JAY: There. Oh look. A crystal. MES: It's purple. CRYS: Thanks for saying the obvious. JAY: I'm taking it. Just then, a massive gleaming light shot everywhere, and Jay was knocked out. The Spirit of Death JAY: What time is it? MES: How would I know? ???: What are you guys doing here so late? JAY: Who the heck are you?! LUV: I'm Loveness. The godess of love. Just call me Luv. JAY: Why are you creaping around to find us? Hmmmmmmm? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM? LUV: This is the Grand Plains. I live here. Wait. Why are there souls circling around you? JAY: Guess. LUV: Oh god. I ran into the god of death. Please don't hurt me! JAY: Why would I? MES: Detonating.... 10 seconds. JAY: Good. Get the teleporter. LUV: Wait! 1 minute later, booming sounds can be heard in the distance, and multiple leviathans come as fast as they can to safety nearby Jay, Mes, Luv, and Crys. CRYS: So, the goddess of love is so dumb to follow us? That's just weird. LUV: Come on. I'm just trying to get away from my abusive boyfriend Zolgar. JAY: I know that guy. He's the one that tried to make us get onto his team. I also remember how he was the one that knocked out Zylated. Remember guys? MES: I remember. LUV: Just let me stay here for a bit. If I were to go back I would need to get medical help. JAY: I'm Michael Jordan, stop it, get some help. MES: IT'S TIME TO STOP! CRYS: Get your parents. NINJA: THE FRICK YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE CRAP! JAY: How the hell is he here? CRYS: Don't know. JAY: Oh, Luv. I know. ZOLGAR! YOUR GIRL IS TRYING TO HANG OUT WITH US! LUV: Shut up! ZOLGAR: So this is where you were. Trying to stay away from me. Don't you ever learn babe? LUV: Don't call me that. You would kill me if I weren't with you. I don't want to be with you. You're too abusive to me. SO GO AWAY YOU EVIL IDIOT! I don't want any of your abusive work. I'm going to get killed by Jay anyways. JAY: Heh, I wouldn't do that, it's afjjf, yes. I would kill her. ZOLGAR: Then kill her. JAY: NOT FOR YOU! ZOLGAR: Well, bye! Zolgar teleported with Luv following him. JAY: Thank god. Chapter 2 JAY: How many leviathans? MES: 234. ???: So you guys are causing havoc? JAY: Call Cheif Ronu. Tell him, we're on his side. 206: I'm 206, I don't believe you guys should be doing this. Over at Chicxili. KSD: Girl, I have to go. My friends are calling me. Anyways, there's a war going on. I have to fight. RANDOM LEVIATHAN: Come on Chicxili. I know you want to stay. KSD: Krystal, I can't. ???: Let him go. It'ssssssss the war. He needssssssssssss to go. KSD: Get out Snake. SNAKE: Ssssssssure. Category:Blog posts